Adventures of fledgling Cas
by Sabrialthazar
Summary: Castiel is the last fledgling, and the only fledgling God didn't bother to take care of. It's up to Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar to take care of him. Anything could happen, since Cas doesn't exactly listen very well. How will the four older angels cope with having to take care of Cas? Mikifer. AU.
1. Meet Castiel

_Warnings: Fluff (so much fluffy you might die!), Baby angel Castiel (Who is too adorable not to come with a warning), and Mikifer. Enjoy._

* * *

"So, he just left the fledgling here?" Gabriel asked, he was referring to the one and only God. Or father, as they call him.

"Well, not exactly. He said he was taking a very long break and then he left him with us. No, I don't know when he'll be back." Michael said, he was holding onto the small angel like he would melt if he let him go.

"He's only known him for five minutes and he's already acting like his mother?" Gabriel questioned. receiving a glare from Michael.

"Haha, I am not acting like his mother, he's just to adorable to let go of."

" If you say so. So what's his name?"

Michael shrugged, he didn't remember if father had told Lucifer and him the fledgling's name. He didn't really notice anything father said.

"Father said his name is Castiel." Lucifer said, finally speaking. He hadn't spoken a word since father said that Michael was in charge of Heaven. He wasn't to happy with the fact that he would have to listen to what Michael says.

When Castiel heard his name spoken he woke up, he was a quiet baby so he didn't do too much. He did make a face when he saw that a complete stranger was holding him. But he was to comfortable in the stranger's arm to cry in protest.

"Ah... Why are his eyes blue?" Gabriel asked.

See, angels almost always have brown or green eyes, never blue. Gabriel also had unusual coloured eyes, no one could really agree what colour they were. Some say they are amber, some say whiskey. What ever colour they may be they aren't a normal angel colour.

"Why are your eyes amber?" Michael asked rudely. He was assuring Castiel that Gabriel was just jealous and wished he had blue eyes like his.

Castiel wished he could tell Michael to stop be so controlling, sadly he couldn't because he is still a baby fledgling. He also wished that he could tell Gabriel a few things about the concept of maturity. If he's a fledgling and knows about it surely Gabriel does.

"You don't have to be so protective over him, Mike." Lucifer said, he took Castiel out of Michael's arms. Lucifer might be mad at Michael but that doesn't mean he is going to ignore him. Just be very rude to him.

"I'm going home. Do you want me to save your dinner or will you be back before then?" Lucifer asked. Making sure that Michael knew he was taking Castiel with him.

"I'll be home before then. See you two later." Michael said as Lucifer walked away.

"Did you and Luci have a lover's spat?" Gabriel asked, he had watched Michael stare at the door sadly and didn't like seeing his older brother so sad. What did him and Lucifer get into a fight about now?

"For the fifty-seventh time, Lucifer and I aren't lovers. We are just brothers and nothing more. Sorry to dissappoint, I know you wanted to win your bet against Balthazar." Michael said, he had finally stopped looking sadly at the door. Though he still looked sad.

"I know I've heard the 'Lucifer and I aren't lover's speech' thirty-seven times. I am getting sick of it. Just stop looking like a lost puppy whose heart got broken by Lucifer and be happy. Is that too much to ask of you?" Gabriel complained.

"Sorry Gabriel, I didn't know my sadness was upsetting you. I hope you noted the sarcasm."

"I noted the sarcasm. So tell me, know that you're in charge of Heaven does that mean you get to tell everyone what to do? Because that doesn't sound very fun at all." Gabriel said, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, He got a glare from Michael, Gabriel was only nineteen and the legal drinking age is twenty-one.

"No whiskey."

"You are such an asshole sometimes."

* * *

_An: You might recognize this story, this is the newer version. Because I deleted the older one, anyway. The first chapter is exactly the same, the rest will not be the same._


	2. You love me

"No! We can't let Gabriel watch him!" Michael argued

"Well, we can't just leave him here!" Lucifer shot back.

"He can come with me." Michael stated.

"No, you are going to work. Remember?" Lucifer questioned.

Lucifer was pretty sure that Michael was already to attached to Castiel. And it has only been three days!

"So?"

"You can't bring a fledgling to work! That's it, I am calling Gabriel."

Lucifer grabbed his cell phone and dialed Gabriel's number, all while Michael tried to pry the phone from his hand.

"Come on! How about I don't go to work today?" Michael asked.

"Michael, you are in charge of Heaven! You can't just not show up!" Lucifer was shocked that Michael would even suggest that.

"Don't worry, Castiel. Gabriel won't have to watch you. Luci is just not very nice, unlike me." Michael said, as he picked up Castiel.

"And you shouldn't tell him things like that!" Lucifer muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I said so. That's why."

"Now you sound like Gabriel." Michael teased.

"I sound like Gabriel and you act like a mother hen. I can already tell that we are going to be great parents."

"I do not act like that!" Michael couldn't believe that Lucifer would actually say that.

"Yes, yes you do." Lucifer disagreed.

"I hate you." Michael muttered.

"No, you love me!"

"Shut up."

Lucifer picked up his phone to call Gabriel, and this time Michael wasn't going to stop him. Mostly because he knew that Lucifer would call Gabriel even if he didn't want him to.

"Hey, Gabriel you need to come fledgling-sit Castiel- No, I don't care if you bring Balthazar." Lucifer said, and with that he hung-up.

"You are letting him bring Balthazar? And why the is Balthazar at Gabriel's house this early in the morning?" Michael questioned.

"Hey, I don't care what they do after hours." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer! Don't talk like that around Castiel!" Michael said.

"Talk like what? Obviously you have a dirty mind, Mikey."

"... I don't even think that deserves a response."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mikey."

"Could you just stop talking?"

"Why, does my voice irritate you?"

"Not exactly what I was thinking about." Michael muttered.

"You have a very dirty mind, Mikey. I can't even imagine what you are thinking about right now." Lucifer said.

"... Just stop talking."

"And what else would I do, besides talking?"

"I... I can't even respond to that."

"Why not? I was asking a serious question!" Lucifer laughed.

Michael glared at him and said, " I need to get ready for work. And weren't you supposed to be running errands?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but talking to you is a lot more fun than that!"

Michael put Castiel back in his crib and walked towards his own room.

"Are you ignoring me, Mikey?"

Michael only slammed the door in Lucifer's face as a response.

"Miiiiiikey! I was not done talking!" Lucifer said from the other side other side of the door.

He wasn't going to risk it by going in the room.

"Go away, Lucifer." Michael called.

"Come on, what did I do this time?" Lucifer questioned.

He leaned against the door.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Michael agreed.

"Can I come in?" Lucifer asked.

"No, I'm getting dressed."

"So?"

"Lucifer!" Michael warned, then he locked the door.

But if Lucifer really wanted in, he could just teleport in.

"I think Gabriel is here, I'll go let him in. But this conversation is far from over!" Lucifer called as he ran down the stairs.

"Thank Heaven." Michael muttered, he was glad that Lucifer was gone so he could get dressed in peace.

* * *

"And remember, if anything goes wrong to call me first. Lucifer is only a last resort option. Castiel is asleep right now, so he shouldn't really be a problem. He should wake up in about an hour. " Michael said, he was finishing up telling Balthazar and Gabriel how to watch Castiel.

"Why you?" Gabriel questioned.

"Because Michael has a dirty mind, and I made him angry by pointing that out." Lucifer answered.

"You didn't make me angry by pointing out that lie, you made me angry when you talked like that in front of Castiel." Michael said.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything wrong! You have a dirty mind, so you thought it was wrong." Lucifer argued.

"That is not what happened." Michael argued.

"Yes, yes it is." Lucifer said.

"I really hate you so much right now."

"No, you love me. You just won't admit to it."

"Do they always fight like this?" Balthazar asked Gabriel.

"No, it's usually a lot more sexual." Gabriel answered.

"Really?" Balthazar questioned.

"Yes, we actually have bets as to when they are going to get together." Gabriel said.

"You do know we can hear you, right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, you are standing three feet away from me. I sure hope you can hear me." Gabriel said.

"Shut up, everyone. Just shut up." Lucifer said.

"What makes you think I would listen to you?" Michael asked.

"Because, you love me?" Lucifer questioned.

"I do not, I hate you."

"Sure you do, you are only fooling yourself, Mikey." Lucifer said.

"See, they are already fighting again." Gabriel said.

"Would you just shut up, Gabriel!" Lucifer said.

* * *

A/n: Hey look, I updated! Likey the chapter?

Who else thinks that Gabriel would make an excellent fledgling-sitter?


	3. HE'S A PSYCHOPATH!

A/N: Oh, poor Luci needs a hug , or Michael's attention? :( And Cassie needs to stop biting!

* * *

Lucifer was sent upstairs to check on Castiel because Michael 'thought' he heard Castiel crying. First of all, how could Michael have heard it from all the way downstairs, but Lucifer didn't? Two, if Michael heard him crying, why didn't Michael check on Castiel himself and not send Lucifer to do it?

Sometime Lucifer feels like Michael's servant.

_Well, that certainly is odd. _Lucifer thought as he walked in Castiel's room.

Castiel was already out of his crib, and sitting on the floor.

"Um, Cas? When did you learn to do that?" Lucifer asked.

Castiel was only seven months old, he shouldn't be able to do that yet. But then again, Lucifer isn't exactly sure how fast fledglings are supposed to grow.

"How about you go back in your crib, while I talk to Michael?" Lucifer suggested, sitting on the floor next to Castiel.

Lucifer wasn't sure, but he's pretty sure that the face Castiel was making wasn't a friendly face.

Carefully, Lucifer picked Castiel up.

And then Castiel proceeded to bite him. Really hard.

"Miiichael! Michael, come here! OUCH, Mikey I need you!" Lucifer said, he almost dropped Castiel.

But instead he put him back on the floor, slightly afraid of the fledgling now.

"What is it... Oh my! What happened to your hand? Are you okay? What happened? How bad does it hurt? Do you need stitches? That's a lot of blood." Michael said.

"Castiel bit me, I'm not okay, I don't think he wants in that crib, on a scale from one to ten? ELEVEN! Maybe? Yes, that is a lot of blood. You ask to many questions!" Lucifer answered.

"He bit you? Cassie, he bit you?" Michael asked.

"Who else could have bit me?"

Michael picked Castiel up, and rocked him back and forth.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, of course Michael would be more worried about Castiel than the guy WITH THE FREAKING BITE ON HIS HAND!

"Oh, Cassie, it's okay. Lucifer knows you didn't mean it. Lucifer is sorry for whatever he did wrong." Michael cooed.

"Really?" Lucifer questioned.

Maybe he should just call Raphael and get the wound looked at, it did look pretty deep.

"Aw, Cassie didn't mean it. He's just a fledgling." Michael protested.

"I think I need stitches..." Lucifer said.

Michael put Castiel in his crib (Of course he didn't get bit) and looked at Lucifer's hand.

"It looks fine. Stop being a fledgling about it!" Michael said, as he left the room to go check on the dinner he was cooking.

lucifer walked over to Castiel's crib and peered down at him.

"You might have Michael, Gabriel and everyone else wrapped around your finger but don't you dare think I'll ever be fooled by your fake charm. And people think I'm evil, you are the evil one! You bit me and somehow made Michael believe it was my fault! Oh, I am so on to you! I see through your lies!" Michael told Castiel.

Castiel just giggled as a response.

* * *

"So he just giggled?" Gabriel asked, he wasn't sure he believed Lucifer's story.

But he obviously did get bit, whether it was by Castiel was a different matter.

"Yes! He giggled like a psychopath." Lucifer answered.

"Can fledglings be psychopaths?" Balthazar questioned Lucifer's logic.

"I don't know." Lucifer replied.

"Are you sure you aren't the psychopath?" Gabriel asked.

"Shut up, Gabriel. Leave Lucifer alone, he is obviously in a lot of pain and doesn't need you bothering him." Michael said.

"I don't need you to tell him that. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself, Michael." Lucifer argued.

"Obviously you can't, if you got bit by a fledgling and required five stitches." Michael said.

"I WAS BIT BY A PSYCHOPATH!" lucifer yelled.

"See, they are fighting again." Gabriel said, nudging Balthazar.

"Can they go five minutes with out fighting?" Balthazar asked.

"I'm not sure, Balthy." Gabriel shrugged.

"We can hear you!" Michael said.

"Speak for yourself!" Lucifer muttered.

"Well, apparently Lucifer can't hear you." Michael said.

"I can hear him just fine, but you need to stop throwing around the word 'we' so much."

"We, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, and we." Michael teased.

"You sound like Gabriel, now." Balthazar said.

"Hey! Who's side are you on, Balthy?" Gabriel asked mockingly upset.

"No one's, I am a free agent." Balthazar said.

"Lucky you, now everyone out of my room so I can rest!" Lucifer said.

Gabriel and Balthazar left, but Michael didn't. In fact, he sat down on Lucifer's bed.

"Michael, I said everyone. That includes you." Lucifer said.

"I'm sorry for being a dick, Luci. Forgive me?" Michael pleaded.

"If you leave, I will." Lucifer said.

Then Michael left.

* * *

A/N: Cassie bites D:!

I was going to do the Gabriel-fledgling sitter thing. But... Then I had the idea of Lucifer getting bit by Cas.


End file.
